A New Summer
by Twilight-Narnia-Charmed
Summary: Summary: My family must hate my brother and I because they are sending us to Florida to live with my Aunt Esme, Uncle Carlisle, and cousin Edward for the summer. See my brother Emmett and I are from New York from the East side. We are going to Florida because my brother and I one bad choice.
1. A New Start

**Summary: My family must hate my brother and I because they are sending us to Florida to live with my Aunt Esme, Uncle Carlisle, and cousin Edward for the summer. See my brother Emmett and I are from New York from the East side. We are going to Florida because my brother and I one bad choice. **

**AN: This is my first Twilight fan fiction please review, if you have an idea please let me know. Also I don`t own any of the characters. Enjoy please review. Also I would like to thank GwenCThompson and Metal Flowers for helping me, by editing this story. **

**Chapter 1: **

**A New Start **

**Alice P.O.V **

I look out the window from the back seat of mom and dad's tan minivan, my brother and I were mad at our parents because we had this huge plan to go on vacation to Cali with our friends, this summer, but no we made one bad choice so, they are shipping us off to Palm Glades, Florida. You see our Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle live there. I look over at Emmett you see I am the oldest out of my brother and yeah my little sister to. You see my brother Emmett he is younger by 5 minutes, yup that's right we are twins, but see we look alike. We both have brown almost black hair, brown eyes. But you height is a different story see he is 6`1 while I am only 4`11, so most people think he is older but he isn't. My sister looks just like me more people think we are twins instead of Emmett because she looks dead on me.

My sister and brother where both knocked out cold once we got through North Carolina, now we were just heading to South Carolina, when I started to drift into sleep with my music basting in my ears, because there earthier has to be music or a radio on for me to fall asleep.

"Sweaty come on get up we are here at your aunt and uncles house come on," cooed my mother.

"Oh yeah so now you are nice to me, I mean it isn't like we didn't just get into a fight before we left, New York," I grumbled at my mom.

"Not know please Alice I know you and your brother are mad you guys can't go with Cynthia to soccer camp this year, but please let's not start this right now, okay thank you," she stated.

The door opened as Emmett and I got out our duffle bag out of the car. A man with blonde hair and crystal eyes and a woman with brown hair came out to greet us they both looked like they could be models. They were none other than our aunt and uncle.

"Your finally here, it's about time you guys got here," aunt Esme cooed.

"It`s nice to finally see my sister again, I mean it has been what scene Easter last time," Uncle Carlisle stated as he hugged mom.

Then two men and women walked out of the house we are staying in. One I could tell was our cousin Edward he has bronze hair with blue eyes, one women had chocolate brown hair with chocolate brown eyes, the second women looked like she walked off the runway, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, the second guy had honey blonde hair and blue eyes just like the girl. My Emmett and I looked at each other and thought one this they are rich, I mean if you could see them. I mean no we are not rich we are from being rich, but I mean yeah Emmett, Cynthia, and I all go to a Private school in New York but we all got their own full ride scholar ships to the place for playing soccer, and over half the school hates us because to them we are white poor trash. One thing I hated was rich snobby people. Except Edward because he didn`t grow up in all this money.

"Hey haven`t seen you guys in a while," Edward exclaimed as he came over to us.

"It has only been sense Easter not really that long," Emmett replied to our cousin.

"Oh umm Alice, Emmett meet my friends, this is Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper," Edward introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you," said Emmett as lightly smiled.

"Alice aren`t you going to be nice and say hi to them?" my mother questioned me.

I just gave her a look, like really you are asking me this when these kinds of people torment me all the time at school, and she knew it. They had to call the school 5 times over the year because I came home with some kind of injury. Then I took my stuff and walked to get the rest of my stuff.

"I'm sorry for my daughter's attitude," mom exclaimed to them.

"Well I'm not sorry," I mumbled thinking my mom wouldn't hear it.

"ALICE, be nice to these people, they are your cousin`s friends," my mom demanded to me.

"Um no it's alright, we aren't offended by it right guys," said the one I believe Edward said was Bella.

"Yeah it's fine," Jasper and Rosalie said at the same time.

"Well we are going to miss you two be good, I promise I talk to your soccer coach, you two are lucky though that you are still on the team," my dad exclaimed to us.

"Now we have to leave, and get your sister off to soccer camp, we will see you two when the summer is over," my mom stated to us.

We watched as they drove down the road, one thing came into mine and my brother's mind is this is going to be a long summer.

"So would you guys like help with your stuff, "asked your aunt Esme.

I looked at them got my stuff and walked to the room they told me was my room. I heard my brother say something like no thanks we are fine. Dinner was awarded they tried to get me to talk, Emmett talked though, but tried really not to talk to Edwards friends. My phone buzzed from a text message.

_**OMG LOOK AT THE PIC THEY SENT AROUND SCHOOL ABOUT YOU, I AM SO SORRY, MISS YOU BEST FRIEND CAN`T WAIT TILL YOU COME BACK THOUGH~ Charlotte **_

What I saw made me get up and leave the table quickly making sure no one saw me.

**AN: Okay so what did you think first chapter is done I hope you liked it. Please review, if you have any ideas for anything please do tell!**


	2. Why Me

**AN: Enjoy and please review. You will more about the characters now and you will have a flashback from Alice. Gives you some foreshadowing possibly on why Alice and Emmett got sent away for the summer *wink wink* still thank you to the people that are revising my chapters.**

**Chapter 3: **

**Just like you**

**Alice P.O.V **

**Alice P.O.V **

I could not believe her Maria the school most popular girl in school; she always does this with me. What did I ever do to her that she has to make my life a living hell? Why can't she stop, I mean wasn't it enough when she and her goons put me in the hospital? I realized I dropped my phone as I ran out the door but I can't go back now. I bet Emmett read the text already and saw the picture. I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see everyone had found me on the beach. Just as I thought this day just could not get any worse, it did. Rain started to pour down on me. I fell in the sand and curled into a ball. Then all of a sudden I heard footsteps mush through the sand.

"Hey all you alight Miss?" a boy with southern accent asked.

I turned around to look at none other than my cousin, his three friends and my brother.

"It`s none of your business. Leave me alone I don`t plan on making a new friends so don't even try." I replied rudely.

"Alright that's it. I was fine at first thinking you were just mad at your parents but you don't have to take it out on other people, so stop being rude to people when they try to help you!" the man with the southern accent screeched. His name was Jasper I remembered.

I was shocked he yelled at me, he had no right! He had no idea what has gone in my life. I looked at Emmett; he was in a little bit of shock.

"You have no right to yell at me-"I was saying before Emmett cut me off.

"Alice, come on don't be like this maybe they-"Emmett was persuading me, but I cut him off before he could finish.

"No they are just like them, rich people, "I screamed at Emmett.

"You don't even know us," Jasper shot back at me.

"Oh but I do. You are all rich snobs, well expect Edward that is. And stay out of this conversation; it does not involve your kind." I curtly said back.

"You should not be so quick to judge a book by its cover you know." He spat back at me.

I looked at them all, and started to walk further down the beach, I needed to be away from everyone right now. I mean how could Emmett take their side when they are rich snobby people probably? It started to rain harder. I heard them running after me when they finally realized I was not going back that way.

_After a long day of school and soccer practice, I was in the locker room waiting to get changed. I had to wait till all the other girls were gone because who knows what they would have done to me. I mean they sent me home with a black eye the other day. Stupid Maria and her goons were always torturing my family and I. She does it to me more than my brother and sister though. I was walking out the locker room, were my brother and sister were waiting for me at mom and dad`s minivan, yeah I know they got that kind of soccer mom/dad van. Just as I opened the big glass doors of the building to leave and walk down the stairs to the car I heard someone call my name. _

_"Alice, hey Alice wait up," I heard boy call in a very strong and sweet tone. _

_I saw none other than James the school's hottest guy, and he was calling my name. I mean I have had a crush on him scenes freshman year, and well I am a junior now so that is pretty long time. But you see James looked like a god, he has blonde hair, and blue eyes that could make you melt because they were so cute, not to forget how ripped he was. _

_"Oh, hi James how's it been going?" I asked him. _

_"Listen there is a party tomorrow night at my house, you should come it will be a blast!" he asked like we were best friend, but I knew we were anything but that. I mean he is popular and I am not. _

_"Um me go to your party? Yeah sure I will see you there." I told him holding in my excitement._

_"Oh and don`t bring a date so we can dance together." he seemed to demand me. _

_But I don't care I mean he is JAMES. _

I fell to the sand with my head in between my legs letting it all out after 3-years of bottling all that up. I don`t even remember the last time I cried because I bottled up everything. I then felt teddy bear like arms around me, and I knew it was Emmett. He picked me up and carried me back to the house. Edward and all them were probably thinking what everyone does, "what a freak," I mean it would surprise me. On the way back to the house I soon started to drift to sleep because of how hard I was crying.

**AN: What did you think please comment and there you go you learned more out about Alice. You will find out a little more why her and Emmett are there later on through the story but also, it will show flashbacks and the flashbacks will probably jump around from like different years. If you did enjoy I am glad you did. Also thank you to GwenCTompson for checking my grammar and spelling. But OMG Jasper went off on Alice hmmm I wonder what will happen next. Also I don`t know when I will be able to update because I am in my high schools drama club and I stay after a tremendous amount of hours.**


End file.
